To Be Given a Second Chance
by AnonymousYouth
Summary: What happens when you get a second chance to live life? You grab it. Caterina Ellington was abused by her father. And she seized a chance to run away. When she ran away she got transported to Middle-Earth. What will happen if she was asked to join the journey of a lifetime? Will she fall in love with a certain dwarf? Kili/OC Rated M for language and possible lemon.
1. Running Away

**LONGER SUMMARY:**

_**What happens when you get a second chance to live life? You grab it. Caterina Ellington was abused by her father. When she had had enough, she seized a chance to run away. When she ran away a terrible accident happened landing her in Middle-Earth, a place she learned to know from a book. There she meets Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin and his company. What will happen if she was asked to join the journey of a lifetime? Will she fall in love with a certain dwarf prince? Kili/OC**_

**A/N: Hola! Surprised? I'm back lads and lassies! This is very very very new (again) to me! I still have this feeling that you will hate this fanfic but... Oh well at least I tried right?! Anyway I hope you enjoy this one! Oh and by the way just because Caterina has a very abusive father and a sad life I'm not gonna make this a tearful and very emotional story. I want this to be fun and light! K! Now Bilbo and I for the copyright rights!**

**Bilbo: Hey! What are you doing?! You don't own The Hobbit!**

**Me: Obviously! The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien! All hail Tolkien! I own nothing and am not making money out of this! I'm just making smiles! I only own Caterina Gail Ellington (Just in case you're wondering what her full name is) and any other things you are not familiar with.**

**Bilbo: OH! Well in that case, LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!**

* * *

"Okay. Clothes, extra sneakers, 2 jackets, 3 notebooks, pens, brush, iPod, hair ties, a headband, money, and uh... Oh yeah." Caterina whispered as she checked her bag.

She silently tiptoed into her father's room and grabbed his three hand guns.

As soon as she was packed, she ran out of the small apartment as quietly as possible.

While Caterina was walking down the street, she was thinking of how she was tired of living her life. Her horrible, horrible life.

Ever since her mum died, her father has been abusive to her. He blamed her for her mother's untimely death, he beats her until she would be full of bruises, he whips her if he was drunk -which is probably always- and he lets his friends touch her.

_"No stop it!" Caterina shrieked. It was that time again. When her father would bring friends at home. _

_"Shut up you little bitch!" The man slapped her across her porcelain face._

_"Keep your hands to yourself you filthy bastard!" Caterina fought back._

_The man grabbed her layered, platinum blonde hair. _

_"You listen to me you little slut. You will follow me or I will tell your father and have him whip you again." The man threatened._

_"Make me! You prick!" Caterina yelled before kneeing the man on his crotch._

She shivered at the memory, her father whipped her all night that time. But no her father's friends never did do anything but touch her because she would always fight back.

Without even noticing, there was a tuck running at full speed at her. Before Caterina could react, the truck hit her. She tried opening her eyes but she couldn't. The metallic smell of blood filled her senses before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know! It sucks and it's very short! But it's only the beginning! What happens after that? Well better keep on thinkin' and waitin'! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! We're watchin' and we're waitin'. Yeah we're watchin' and we're waitin'...**


	2. Must Be a Dream

**A/N: Bonjour Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles! I'm back!  
**

**Oh, P.S. in the last part of last chapter I wrote "There was a tuck running at full speed at her." It's supposed to be truck. I'm sorry for the wrong spelling!**

**Anyway enough with my boring rants! Let's have our dear King Under the Mountain, Ori (bless him) and ****bien sûr, moi for the copyright rights!**

**Thorin: What in Erebor's name are you doing?! You do not own The Hobbit! Now take this damn story down!**

**Me: Psh! That's what we're here for! Take it away Ori!**

**Ori: Our dear author AnonymousYouth does not own the hobbit nor does she make money out of this story. All rights belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien, who is kind enough to make me. And the movie lines made by Peter Jackson! My lady Caterina Ellington is the only person who is owned by AnonymousYouth. Thank you!**

**Me: Aw thank you Ori! Now can you keep your fly trap shut now Thorin?**

**Thorin: Yes... Well... Go on with whatever you need to do... What are YOU looking at?! **

* * *

_There was a truck running at full speed at her. Before Caterina could react, the truck hit her. She tried opening her eyes but she couldn't. The metallic smell of blood filled her senses before everything went black._

* * *

"Oh poor girl! I- uh. Are you awake?" a voice asked as someone shook Caterina.

"What happened?" Caterina groaned as she sat up.

The first thing Caterina noticed was grass. _'What? Grass? I was on the road when I got hit by that truck!' _Caterina wondered.

When she looked to her right she saw a small man who was probably the one who woke her up.

"Hello I'm Bilbo Baggins! I'm a Hobbit what are you?" he introduced himself.

"What? What kind of sick joke are you pulling on me?" Caterina interrogated the poor Hobbit.

"Although I fancy a good joke ma'am, I am not joking." Bilbo said politely.

"I must be dreaming." Caterina muttered. "That's it! I'm dreaming! When I wake up I'll probably still be on the road or in a hospital!" she snapped her fingers.

"Would you like to stay in my home for a while until you get yourself together. It seems like you hit your head pretty hard over there." Bilbo offered.

"Sure, why not? Thank you Mr. Baggins." Caterina thanked him.

"Oh call me Bilbo." Bilbo paused before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh forgive me. Caterina Ellington, but please, I'd rather be called Cat." Cat smiled.

They walked a short distance until they reached the Hobbit's home. Bilbo quickly went inside, as if he was afraid something would catch him.

Instead of going in immediately, Cat stopped and looked at the odd mark engraved on the door. Caterina thought back of why there was a mark. But to her surprise, all her knowledge about her favorite book -which was The Hobbit- had all gone.

"Miss Ellington? Are you coming in?" Bilbo asked hurriedly.

"Yes dear. I was just admiring your house." Cat said. Cat was surprised when she walked in. She wasn't too tall for the house. In fact, she was just a few inches taller than Bilbo.

_'That's odd... Last time I checked, I was 5'5 not 3 feet tall.'_ Cat thought.

"Would you like something to eat?" Bilbo, being the polite Hobbit he is, asked.

"Oh no thank you. But could I have some water? My throat feels dry." Cat requested kindly.

"Of course!" Bilbo shuffled to the kitchen.

"Thank you for having me here Bilbo. I was worried that people won't accept me here. I mean look at me! I look like a rainbow vomited on my hair!" Cat giggled.

"Oh it's my pleasure Miss Ellington!" Bilbo smiled as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you. Please, call me Cat! It feels weird if you keep calling me Miss." Cat giggled once again.

"I'm going to eat. Would you like to join me?" Bilbo stood up.

"Oh no thank you I just want to rest. I'll stay put here." Cat grinned.

"Feel free to read anything you want." He gestured to his bookshelf.

As soon as Bilbo left the room, Cat pulled out her journal and scribbled on it.

3.12.13

I don't know what just happened... First, I ran away, then I get hit by a truck, now I'm in Middle-Earth? What the fuck?

Anyway. Bilbo is being very hospitable. I hope I can get back to the real world. But I think I won't be able to. I was hit by a goddamn truck for Christ's sake! And I'm pretty sure I lost a lot of blood.

* * *

Bilbo didn't know what possessed him to bring an odd stranger in his home! He was a Baggins for the sake of all mankind! Although, Cat was very kind and sweet to the Hobbit.

Just as he was supposed to sit down someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." he heard Cat call.

Bilbo stood up as Cat opened the door.

"Dwalin, at your service." a dwarf bowed at Cat.

"Caterina Ellington, at yours?" Cat's soprano voice contrasted with his deep baritone.

"Uh. Bilbo? Do you know each other?" Cat whispered to Bilbo.

"I don't know. Uh do we know each other?" Bilbo asked Dwalin.

"No." Dwalin said as he stomped into Bilbo's home.

"Which way laddie? Down here?" Dwalin asked before shrugging of his cloak and giving it to the odd girl with colorful hair.

"I-Is what down where?" Bilbo stuttered.

"Supper!" Dwalin answered. "They said there'd be food." Dwalin walked into the kitchen.

The dwarf sat down on the chair and began chowing down the food. After finishing, he asked, "Is there more?"

"Uh yes." Bilbo grabbed a plate full of bread, got two and hid them behind his back.

"It's just that... I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo stated just as the doorbell rang again.

"That'd be the door." Dwalin said.

Bilbo ran to the living room and handed Cat the bread. "Oh no thank you Bilbo, I'm not hungry. You eat it." Cat shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Bilbo asked. Cat nodded her head and went to get the door.

"Balin, at your service." Balin bowed. Cat's eyes widened. ANOTHER dwarf came to visit. He walked in to find Dwalin.

"Oh! Haha! Evening brother!" Balin exclaimed as he saw Dwalin.

"By my beard! You're shorter and wider than last I saw you!" Dwalin chuckled.

"Only wider, not shorter." Balin remarked. They began to hold each other's arms and hit their heads together, earning a soft gasp from the lady in the room. They walked into the kitchen to look for more food.

"Bilbo why are there two dwarfs in your house?!" Cat asked, alarmed.

Before Bilbo could answer the doorbell rang again.

Bilbo and Cat outwardly groaned. "I'll get it this time." Bilbo offered.

Bilbo opened the door.

"Fili." The dwarf with blonde-ish hair said.

"And Kili." The other one with dark hair said.

Cat came closer to Bilbo and looked.

"At your service." They both started but Fili ended it, for Kili stopped talking as he saw the girl with Bilbo.

Kili stared on at the girl. The girl raised an elegant brow.

"Isn't it rude to stare?" she snapped.

"Nope you can't come in!" Bilbo started closing the door but Kili stopped him from doing so.

"What? It hasn't been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"Nobody told us." Fili stated.

"Oh god, oh god. Too much dwarfs in your house Bilbo. I'm dreaming! I forgot! I'll just close my eyes and..." Cat muttered.

She tapped her red sequined flats three times and said, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home!"

Cat opened one of her eyes and groaned when she was still in Bilbo's home. "Damn. Shouldn't have trusted mum when we bought this damn thing." she uttered to herself.

"Where's the dwarfs?" Cat asked, looking around.

"In the kitch-" Bilbo didn't even finish his sentence, when the doorbell rang again.

"For the love of-" Cat exclaimed angrily as she opened the door. She shrieked when dwarfs fell on her feet.

_'This is going to be a long night.' _Cat thought.

* * *

**A/N: Uhhh... I guess this was just a... Filler chapter... (Is that what you call that?) sorry, I wasn't feeling very creative... But no fear! The next one will be better! ... I hope... But at the mean time toodle-oo my dears! **


	3. SORRY! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note**

**Hello my preciousssses! I am having a bad case of writer's block and I need help! I am halfway through with chapter three now I need help in chapter 4! And I hope you would be so kind to help me write it! Chapter 4 is the part when they sing the Misty Mountains song and when they leave Bilbo's house. I would so so appreciate the help! Review your ideas and don't forget to keep your eyes peeled for the third chapter! **

**I love y'all! Stay awesome my little hobbitses and Elvesss and Dwarvessss and Menses and whatever in the Lord's name you are!  
**


	4. Gold, A Dragon and Benedict Cumberbatch

**A/N: Okay! 4 reviews! hehe! Awesome Anon, meganlloyd16, Tavish and my good friend TotallyInspiredByYou! Love ya random citizens! Seriously! I'm really sorry for not updating! I've been busy! And just to be clear, I'm going to base how everyone looks on the movie and the lines and other stuff from the movie AND the book. Now Fili, Kili and I for the disclaiming of copyrights...  
**

**Fili: Brother? Uh brother, we need to help AnonymousYouth in disclaiming the copyrights of the book and movie...**

**Kili: Sh sh sh! Later! Cat's got a fine arse...**

**Me: Excuse you, dear sir! That's my creation and you must ask my permission to court her! Now please help us!**

**Kili: AnonymousYouth doesn't own the book nor the movie.**

**Fili: They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie lines to Peter Jackson.**

**Kili: Can I go now?**

**Me: Whatever. Bye!**

**P.S. I'll skip to the part where they fix Bilbo's house and when Thorin comes just so you know! :)**

* * *

_"For the love of-" Cat exclaimed angrily as she opened the door. She shrieked when dwarfs fell on her feet._

_'This is going to be a long night.' Cat thought._

* * *

"Put those down! Those were my mother's!" Bilbo cried out as the dwarfs began playing with Bilbo's things Cat watched in amusement by the corner, Bilbo sighed in frustration and saw the dwarfs playing a rhythm with the knives.

"No! A-and can you not do that! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Ohh! You hear that lads?!" Bofur taunted. "He says we'll blunt the knives!" The other dwarfs began roaring into laughter when they burst into song.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks." Kili started.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili joined in.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Soon enough, everyone joined in.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Everything was in a frenzy, from flying china to instruments being played merrily and laughter echoed the walls of Bilbo's home.

"Dear, would you please call Gandalf and ask him if he knows what time Thorin will come." Balin asked kindly to Cat.

"Of course!" Cat answered before scurrying off to find the wizard.

"Gandalf! Oh there you are! Balin was asking if-" Cat was once again cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf." The last dwarf in the company said.

He had this vibe that practically screams "authority", Cat guessed he was a very important person, probably king!

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find." he stated. "I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark, that door was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"There is a mark Bilbo." Cat said. "I'm guessing Gandalf put it there." She looked at the wizard.

"Bilbo Baggins, Ms. Ellington, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced.

"So this is the Hobbit." Thorin said to Bilbo "And who might you be and what is your business here?" He turned to Cat.

"I'm Caterina Ellington your majesty. Well you see, your highness," Cat curtsied. "I ran away from home then I got hit by a truck then boom, I got here." Cat explained, talking very fast.

Thorin studied her for a moment before turning and said, "Now, about the quest to claim back Erebor."

Thorin opened his mouth to speak again but Cat interrupted him by asking, "A quest you say? May I go with you?"

The other dwarfs sniggered behind her back. Cat heard this and became irritated. "Do you really think women are weak and dependent on men? Well excuse you good sirs! You've got more to learn about women!" She said, her feminist side taking over.

"Careful there, you might hurt yourself." Kili steadied her as she almost tripped while she was nagging.

"Paws off." Cat said in a low voice and Kili took his hands off her quickly as if she was burning hot.

"And why, pray tell, do you want to join us on our quest?" Thorin stared with disgust at the young lady in front of him.

"Look, I know I'm not a great warrior and all, but I want to help. And I want to see more of Middle-Earth. Plus, I have a good aim!" Cat grabbed the handgun from her bag and shot at a tea cup

"See? And I won't be a burden I swear. I-I'll keep watch every night!" Cat began to stutter and mutter words in French that the dwarfs cannot understand.

"Are you an elf?" Balin asked.

Cat reached to check her ears and found it to be quite pointy. "Oh shit..." She muttered.

"Well?!" Thorin snapped.

"Ms. Ellington is a half breed. Her mother was a dwarf and her father is an elf." Gandalf butted in.

"Her mother _was _a dwarf?" Thorin stressed the word was.

Before Gandalf could open his mouth Cat answered;

"Mother gave father a very strong love potion. Then after father found out she was pregnant, he abandoned her leaving us flat and alone. Mother died shortly after giving birth to me, just enough time to name me." Cat silently thanked The Lord, she still remembered Voldemort's history.

"Kudos to Ms. Rowling for telling me my parents' stories." Cat said quickly.

"Alright then." Balin and Gandalf said at the same time.

"Can you cook?" Bofur asked.

"Yes?" Her answer was supposed to sound confident but it came out more as a question.

"Oh can we keep her?!" Most asked.

"Give her the contract then." Thorin said slowly after hesitating for a few moments.

Cat signed it happily and joined in the discussion.

* * *

**_Cat's P.O.V._**

I was seated in the middle of Fili and Kili, playing with my manicured nails. I have never been this bored before, and trust me, I've been in loads of boring situations.

Claim back Erebor, yada yada yada. Defeat the dragon. Wait what?

I quickly sat up straighter causing Fili and Kili to jump in surprise.

"Wait a dragon?" I asked. A dragon... Yes! What was its name again Smug, Smal?

"Yes. It's name is Smaug." Thorin answered. Oh yeah! Smaug! I heard Benedict Cumberbatch was going to voice him in the new movie.

"Have you ever defeated one before? Let alone seen one?" Thorin interrogated me.

I've only beaten a dragon in video games before. But what's the difference? Slice its throat, get its heart. This may be an easy one.

"Yes." The word came out of my mouth before I could register what I said.

"Great then! And Gandalf must have killed hundreds in his time!" Kili exclaimed. Damn he looks so much like Aidan Turner, that sexy little shit. Wait what did I just say? Ew... He's a prince, I shouldn't think of him this way!

While I was thinking everyone started arguing and standing.

'_Ugh. This night is going to be longer than I thought._' I said in my head as I dropped my head loudly on the table.


	5. Better Not Screw Up This Time

**A/N: Hello! I'm extremely sorry if this chapter sucks... And I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I had a very bad case of writer's block! And umm I'm sorry again if this chapter is crappy, I have no excuse for that, I'm really sorry!  
**

**Gandalf: You don't own this shit young lady! *Snaps in a Z-Formation, being sassy and all*****  
**

**Me: I don't, duh! All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien for writing the book and Peter Jackson for the movies! **

**Gandalf: Oh... Right... Wanna go to Dumbledore's gay party?**

**Me: Hell to the yes! Let's go!**

* * *

_Cat's POV_

After Bilbo's fainting session, I made tea for him to drink. Bilbo was seated on a very squishy chair with the tea in hand, staring at the distance.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" I asked. He just looked at me and nodded in response. I wouldn't blame him, if I was in his place, I would've pissed my pants if they asked me to go.

"Ms. Ellington could you please give us a moment?" Gandalf said, patting my shoulder.

I nodded and got up and walked to the door. Great, I'm alone, with complete strangers. But I wouldn't say strangers, I've read the books, watched the movies, although it seems like I've forgotten everything about The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. Strange...

"Hello!" A voice interrupted my thoughts, making me jump in surprise.

"Goddammit!" I muttered. I looked to see who it was and found it to be none other than Fili and Kili, great, the Weasley twins of Middle-Earth are here to cause some havoc.

"Okay, what do you need? Some ale? Tea? Drugs?" I asked sarcastically, putting a hand on my hip.

"Aye, ale would be good!" Fili answered. I rolled my eyes and walked passed them, getting really annoyed.

"No wait don't go!" Kili grabbed my wrist. Many fangirls would say in their fanfics that there were sparks when either the two touched them, but seriously, they might be overreacting.

"We just wanted to say that, uncle Thorin said that you have to ride with either of us because he doesn't trust you with a pony and there isn't enough." Kili said innocently, his big brown eyes looking like a lost puppy. I have to say, he looked goddamn cute, but I'm not one for falling in love at first sight.

"Hm... I choose blondie." I shrugged and continued to walk but not before seeing Fili laugh at his brother being rejected.

"Ms. Ellington." I heard a stern voice. Why is it that when I get closer to the door, someone interrupts me?

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes, I can totally hear the look of disgust in Thorin's voice without looking.

"You do not roll your eyes at me!" He barked. Well look who's on their man period! "I was just going to tell you-"

"You can not guarantee my safety." I finished his sentence before he can. Whoa, I remembered what he said to Gandalf! Progress! Brofist for me!

Thorin opened his mouth to snap at me but closed it again, looking confused. "Well, it seems you know the consequence of this quest."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Now if you will excuse me, I would like to go outside." I sassed, gesturing for him to move.

Thorin took one last look at me before moving. I have to say, he is freaking majestic. I walked out of the house and sat on a small bench by the small garden.

Okay I'm that kind of girl that thinks of one logical thing but turns it into a full on daydream. I was thinking of what was the purpose of me being here, was I supposed to help them beat the dragon? Was I going back to my old life once this whole thing is over?

I didn't notice how long I was sitting there, when I heard a dark melody coming from inside.

I silently walked in and gingerly shut the door as quietly as possible behind me.

The song they were singing had a dark yet wonderful tune.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

_We must away,'ere break of day._

_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height._

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread._

_The trees like torches blazed with light._"

I stood there leaning on the wall, slightly dazed. After they finished I moved to look for Gandalf.

Finally, I found him, he was smoking from his pipe. I walked towards him and asked if I could sit with him. Man I felt like I was in high school again.

"Have you come here for a question Ms. Ellington?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, actually. And it's Cat, I don't roll with the formalities." I answered.

"Well then, fire away!" Gandalf gestured for me to go on.

"I was just wondering if you know why I'm here." I mumbled.

"I believe it is fate young Caterina. Fate has brought you here." Gandalf simply said. Hm... Sort of cliché, but wise words. I do believe in fate.

"Oh, thank you, I guess, I'll just go and..." I muttered.

I wandered around the house when I found the dwarves still in the living room, they were telling stories of the wars they experienced.

I was so interested that I walked in, trying to be as discreet and invisible as possible. I sat at the very back, by the window, and hugged my legs as I listened to their stories.

After about three stories, my eyes began to droop and I fell asleep with dreams about the war and how there was a young king saving his people.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me awake. Damn, probably dad.

"I don't want to buy you beer dad." I groaned. I heard them snickering. I opened my eyes and found a pair of warm brown eyes rather than my dad's cold gray ones.

I yelped and jumped up. I pointed at Kili, stuttering gibberish.

"Y-you! You're real!" I exclaimed. "Holy mother of god!"

"We have to go, Uncle Thorin is getting impatient!" He said. I grabbed my bag and followed him outside, still gaping like a fish.

"Took you long enough!" Fili sighed. He put his hand out at me, to which I took and hopped on the pony behind Fili.

Okay, I know my mum let me practice horse back riding, but when I fell on my face I stopped and I was terrified of riding horses since then. I just hope I don't screw up.

"Where's Bilbo?" I asked as we started leaving.

"He's not going." Fili answered back.

"I bet he's just late." I mumbled. I might not remember much but I'm pretty sure Bilbo is coming, the book's not called Hobbit for no reason.

"Oh? You want to bet?" Fili chuckled.

"Well, I don't have Middle-Earth money with me. But I can be your slave for a month if you win. And umm... If I win, I'll get that cool dagger you have there and _you _and your brother to be _my _slaves!" I proposed.

"What? Why do I have to be part of this bet?" Kili whined.

"Well I can't just have one! That's my rule, if there's two, better get the whole package rather than just one!" I grinned.

"Fine, but if Fili wins, you have to be my slave too." He said.

"That's a deal then!" I clapped my hands together.

After that, I heard the dwarves betting too! Oh yeah, this is way better than starting a trend on Twitter.

I just hope I get this right. Who knows what would happen if I was Fili and Kili's slave!

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the crappiest chapter yet. I am currently trying to fix my writer's block and um... I'm sorry for any mistakes, I just wrote this in less than a whole day! And I didn't have access to a computer or laptop so I'm using my iPad which has the most annoying autocorrect ever! I'm really sorry for the bad quality of writing in this chapter. *Hides behind a tray as you guys throw tomatoes and daggers at me* Leave any suggestions for what the next chapter should contain in your review! I love you guys!**


	6. I'm Sorry I'm a Fuck Up

**A/N: Guys... I am so sorry... But I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while. It's just that I feel so unimaginative and I don't know what to write anymore. Plus, I'm in hell right now. School is one heck of a bitch! I'm part of this "special" class and I'm so sorry to say this but the people in my class are just... mean, obnoxious, likes to use me as a slave, thinks they're all high and mighty... I could list more but whatever. But tell you what, I'll host a contest, no LARGE prize, but you'll get credits and shout outs for the next chapters AND you'll have your very own character and you can pair yourself with anyone. **

**As I said, there's gonna be lemons in this fic. I'd like you, my little Tater Tots (that's your new reader name) to write a lemon for Cat and Kili. **

**You'd get your own character, of course I'll give credits, and shout outs for you or for a friend of yours.**

**Submit your lemon in a message to me, AnonymousYouth, and I'll judge (maybe a friend of mine will too) your creativity and lemoniness.**

**Rules:**

**- Must be at least 500 words.**

**- Be lemony!**

**- Be creative, there are no limits! (Well maybe except killing each other during intercourse) I'm not holding you back. **

**I'll give you details on the deadline of submission next chapter which gives you enough time to think about it!**

**Once again, my little Tater Tots, I am so sorry for the story hiatus but I swear I will update as soon as I get inspired. **

**I love you all my little Tater Tots, you are fabulous and I'll see you next chapter! BYE!**

**P.S. THE TITLE OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS FROM SHANE DAWSON'S SONG FUCK UP! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR DO I OWN THE LYRIC I PUT AS THE TITLE!**


End file.
